In the field of accessories for firearms, many handguards and rails have been provided in various forms for many existing firearms. Each, have their specific benefits and detriments, but each also typically require removal of existing hardware of the firearm other than just removal of the existing handguard. The required removal of hardware may be temporary to install the handguard or permanent. As an example, M16 type firearms have a forward sight post and a Delta ring assembly. The Delta ring assembly and forward sight post are employed to hold the original handguards in place. When aftermarket handguards are employed, the Delta ring assembly is typically required to be discarded. Additionally, the forward sight post also must be removed and any forward sight provided by the replacement handguard.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved handguard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handguard for firearms that employs existing handguard hardware on the firearm.